


Deja atrás todo lo demás

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Tony/Peter & Steve/Peter serie (español) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drama, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, SpideyShield - Freeform, Starker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Anthony reconoce qué siente por Peter, pero esto sólo genera que el menor se aleje de él e intente mantener la nueva relación que empezó con Steve. Sin embargo, el corazón de Peter estará todo el tiempo dividido entre su primer gran amor y el nuevo gran amor que siente por Rogers.Steve Rogers x Peter ParkerTony Stark x Peter Parker(MCU)





	1. ¿No te diste cuenta?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mi Shotosa (you know who you are xD) (por ayudarme a darle un cierre a todo esto :3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mi+Shotosa+%28you+know+who+you+are+xD%29+%28por+ayudarme+a+darle+un+cierre+a+todo+esto+%3A3%29).



> Los personajes del MCU no me pertenecen, pero la historia, sí.

Steve suspiró cuando la llamada con Peter terminó. Se dio cuenta del puño cerrado justo al lado de su cuerpo. Esa conversación respecto a Anthony lo puso de mal humor y no tenía ninguna bolsa de arena para darle un buen golpe. Sólo suspiró por segunda vez y fue a ducharse para calmarse un poco antes de salir a su primera cita con Peter.

Lanzó una risita. ¿Quién podría imaginar que un hombre como él podría salir con un chico como Peter? Pero ese chico tenía algo que hacía que las personas se enamoraran de él.

Bajó por las escaleras cuando estuvo listo y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio al muchacho esperándolo en medio de la recepción vacía. Fue directo hacia él, lo agarró de la cintura y besó sus labios justo después de eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —suspiró Peter, sorprendido—. ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

—¿Qué tiene? Después de todo somos pareja —respondió Steve, jugando con un cabello rebelde dl muchacho.

—Sí, pero —Peter trató de decirle algo, pero fue imposible. De repente, se rascó la nuca—… Ay…

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé. Tengo esta comezón desde la mañana…

—¿Quieres que me fije qué tienes?

—No, está bien. ¿Adónde me vas a llevar?

—Adonde tú quieras.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del otro, el beso que unió sus labios parecía no tener fin. Pero una voz familiar, quizás una voz que Steve nunca creyó volver a oír, dijo algo.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Capi.

 Steve se separó de Peter pero lo protegió con un brazo.

—Tony —respondió él mirando a nadie más y nadie menos que el mismísimo Anthony Stark directamente a los ojos.

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

—Deberíamos hablar de eso.

—Sí, pero hoy, no —dijo Anthony agarrando a Peter de uno de sus brazos—. Ven conmigo.

—¿Q-- Qué…? —murmuró el aludido.

—Vienes conmigo, ahora.

—Tony, déjalo ir —le ordenó Steve agarrando el brazo de Anthony—. Déjalo ir.

—¡¿Y quién mierda te crees que eres para decirm--?!

—Señor Stark, por favor.

No supieron si fue a causa de la súplica de Peter o qué, pero Anthony lo soltó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y regresó a su automóvil. Lo último que vio fue a Peter y Steve con los dedos entrelazados, caminando quién sabe adónde.

—Mierda —suspiró, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el volante y su cabeza encima.

 

Peter y Steve fueron al departamento del más joven. La repentina presencia de Anthony dejó un fuerte impacto en ambos, eso estaba más que claro. No dijeron una sola palabra al respecto… no dijeron absolutamente nada en realidad sino hasta que Peter le ofreció a Steve algo para beber.

—Gracias —le dijo Steve agarrando el vaso de jugo que el menor le estaba ofreciendo—… Peter…

—¿Mh?

—Realmente debemos irnos.

Pasaron casi cinco horas en silencio después de eso. No hubo roce entre ellos, sólo sentir al otro cerca era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Fueron las llaves de May las que hicieron que ambos se dieran cuenta de la hora. La mujer se sorprendió cuando encendió las luces y los vio simplemente sentados en el sofá.

—Hola —dijo. Steve se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Bueno… Me tengo que ir —le dijo a Peter, quien sólo asintió—. Cuídate —Peter no dijo nada sólo volvió a asentir—. Señora.

—Nos vemos —le dijo May mirando luego a Peter. Se sentó a su lado y el muchacho apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de May para suspirar luego—. ¿Vas a decirme qué está sucediendo?

—No… No puedo —suspiró el aludido—… Lo siento, pero no puedo…

—Peter —May estaba por decirle algo, pero, de repente, Peter se incorporó—. ¿Peter?

—Me tengo que ir.

—Peter, espera. ¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo algo que hacer —le dijo rápidamente antes de salir del departamento.

—¡Peter! ¡Espera! —May gritó en el pasillo pero ninguna de sus palabras alcanzaron a su sobrino.

 

—Espere aquí, por favor. Enseguida le pago.

El muchacho bajó del automóvil y corrió hacia la puerta. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Una tormenta parecía estar a punto de azotar la ciudad en cualquier momento y el viento empezó a soplar, congelándolo en el proceso.

—¿Sí? —dijo Virginia, abriendo la puerta—. Peter…

—Lo siento, no traje dinero, ¿usted podría…? —le dijo el aludido haciéndose a su lado para que se percatara de la presencia del taxi que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

—Ah, sí. Dame un momento para ir a buscar mi billetera. Pasa, Tony está arriba.

—Gracias.

—¡Muchacho! ¡Te estás congelando! —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que Peter estaba vestido con una remera. El aludido sólo le sonrió y entró para dirigirse directamente a la oficina de Anthony.

—Sí, sí. Puedes hacer eso. Es una buena inversión, ¿sabes? —Anthony se sorprendió por la presencia de Peter en el lugar—. Sí, ¿podemos discutirlo mañana? Tengo algo importante qué hacer.

Peter sonrió.

—“’Algo importante qué hacer’. ¿Quizás cogerme, señor Stark?”, pensó el muchacho.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Entonces, ¿decidiste dejar al Capi y volver conmigo?

—Tony, tenemos que hablar —le dijo Peter acariciando la parte superior de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

—Entonces hablemos. Toma asiento —Anthony se levantó y se sirvió un trago del mini-bar—. ¿Quieres algo?

—No, gracias. No debería beber alcohol.

—No deberías hacer un montón de cosas, chico, y mira, aquí estás.

—Sí. Eso fue un error —el hombre se quedó mirándolo hasta volver a sentarse en su lugar—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo esto fue un error.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Vamos, Tony! ¡Tú me usaste! ¡Lo hiciste todo el tiempo! —tales acusaciones tomaron a Anthony por sorpresa, pero él nunca había oído palabra alguna respecto a sus acciones de parte de Peter, así que estaba interesado en oírlas—. ¡Sólo me usaste para tu propio beneficio! ¡Para satisfacerte a ti mismo! ¡Tú nunca…! Tú nunca…

—Dilo. Yo nunca, ¿qué?

—No, es estúpido —dijo Peter, con la voz temblorosa.

—¡Dilo! —Anthony se acercó a él sólo para agarrarlo del mentón y hacer que lo mirara—. ¡Dilo!

—Nunca me amaste…

—Oh, por Dios…

El aludido suspiró y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del menor.

—¿Ves? Lo estúpido que suena…

—No. Eso no suena estúpido.

—Sí, es así.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? Dímelo, ¡vamos! —exclamó Anthony golpeándose el pecho como si estuviera esperando un golpe.

—Quiero que me dejes. Olvídate de MIT, del trabajo de May--

—Y de Steve Rogers, ¿cierto?

—Sí —susurró Peter mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No lo haré. Nada de lo que me estás pidiendo. No lo haré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender lo que me estás lastimando, Tony?

—Tú eres el que no entiende…

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

—Esto.

Era tarde.

Oh, Dios, ya era _jodidamente_ tarde.

Quizás si lo hubiera hecho semanas antes, quizás antes de conocer a Steve, habría respondido a ese tan esperado beso que Anthony nunca le había dado, pero ahora, estaba sorprendido y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

—Te amo —suspiró Anthony, tocando la frente de Peter con la suya, mirando directamente dentro de los ojos del menor—. Te estuve amando todo este tiempo, chico. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

—T-- Tú-- Tú —Peter respiró hondo para calmarse—. Estás mintiendo…

—No, ya no —dijo Anthony mirándolo a los ojos.

—Por favor, no—Déjame ir —suplicó el más joven tratando de escapar del agarre que el hombre tenía sobre sus brazos—. Por favor…

—Por favor, Peter, escúchame. Escúchame —siguió diciendo hasta sentir que Peter no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna o tuviera la intención de huir del lugar—. Escúchame —Peter lo miró aún siendo agarrado por Anthony—… Te amo. Te amo desde el día en que nos conocimos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es tan tarde, Tony —el aludido lo miró. Los ojos de Peter estaban hinchados y rojos—. Es tarde…

—¿Lo es? ¿En serio? —Anthony se acercó al menor y acarició una de sus mejillas con una ternura que jamás había tenido. Peter cerró los ojos lentamente. La sensación que experimentó por esa caricia lo hizo estremecer—. ¿Qué sentiste? —Peter abrió los ojos y lo miró—. Cuando te besé, ¿qué sentiste?

—Eso--

—Dime, ¿qué sentiste?

—No lo sé… No quiero-- Quiero irme a casa… Ya te dije lo que vine a decir, eso es todo.

—Quédate aquí esta noche. Ya conoces el cuarto de huéspedes. Está lloviendo.

—Está bien —accedió Peter sin más energías para discutir con él.

 

Las luces de los relámpagos iluminaban toda la habitación, pero fueron las palabras de Anthony lo que le impedían conciliar el sueño. Era genial que él lo amara, pero era demasiado tarde para responder a ese amor.

 

—¿Y? —preguntó Virginia con un libro entre sus manos ya sentada en su lado de la cama. Anthony la miró—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—La cagué. Como siempre hago.

—Tony…

El hombre se acostó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Virginia.

—Es verdad. Lo perdí —suspiró mientras Virginia comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Está bien. Él va a entender lo que hiciste. Él va a entenderte, Tony.

—Él no me ama, Pepper. Ya no…


	2. ¿Cómo puedes negarlo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony trata de ganarse el corazón de Peter, pero el muchacho lo rechaza. Aún así, parece que Stark no va a darse por vencido tan fácilmente por lo que cual, Peter decide pedirle ayuda a Steve, aunque eso signifique tener que huir de Queens con May.

Anthony bajó las escaleras y encontró a Virginia en el comedor.

—Buen día —le dijo ella.

—Buen día —dijo Anthony sentándose en una de las sillas situadas al final de la mesa—. ¿Peter ya desayunó?

—Él se fue —Anthony sólo asomó los ojos por sobre el periódico que había empezado a leer.

—Burló la seguridad de FRIDAY y se fue.

—Ya veo —suspiró el hombre, poniendo atención nuevamente al periódico. Virginia sólo lo miró y suspiró.

—Si quieres…

—No. No hagas nada.

—Está bien…

 

La escuela estuvo como siempre. Abrió la puerta del departamento y vio a su tía hablando con Anthony, ambos sentados en el sofá.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola, Peter —aún cuando May había dicho una y otra vez que Anthony no le caía bien, la expresión en su rostro decía algo completamente diferente—. Mira quién está aquí.

—Sí, estoy viendo —dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndose a ambos—. Ton-- Señor Stark —se interrumpió a sí mismo ya que sería extraño que May se diera cuenta de la relación tan estrecha que parecía mantener con su jefe –sin mencionar el otro tipo de relación que tenían.

—Señor Parker.

—Peter, no tienes idea de lo que ganaste por tu trabajo —dijo May, feliz.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué fue lo que gané?

—Bueno, antes que nada, tienes que mudarte. La División de Aprendices del Internado Stark rentará un departamento cerca de tu escuela y del trabajo de May.

—¿No es eso genial? —preguntó la mujer—. Y quizás también pueda conseguir un puesto en Industrias Stark.

—¿Qué? No, espera. Espera. May, ¿puedo hablar con el señor Stark… a solas? —la aludida miró a su sobrino sin comprender su pedido—. Por favor.

—No se preocupe, será sólo unos minutos, ¿cierto? —dijo Anthony mirando luego a Peter quien asintió.

—Tengo que ir al almacén a comprar la cena, así que… tómense su tiempo —dijo ella.

Peter se sentó en el sofá cuando May dejó el departamento.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya habíamos hablado del departamento.

—Sí, pero estoy seguro de que fue una mentira.

—Quizás. Pero ahora no es una mentira.

—Tony…

—Quiero contarle a May de lo nuestro, Peter —el muchacho lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué? Ya va siendo hora, ¿no?

—No lo creo…

Peter sintió la mano de Anthony tratando se acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja suavemente. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Podía oler el jodidamente bueno y seguramente caro perfume que lo hacía flaquear. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía hacer que Peter se sintiera así de débil? Cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo estaba siendo desvestido sobre el sofá, con tanto cuidado, tan diferente a la manera en que Anthony usualmente lo hacía. Esta vez, Peter no suprimió su sentido arácnido, sintió todo lo que Anthony quería que sintiera y fue increíble.

Pero, una vez más, fue tarde.

No importaba cuántas veces le susurrara palabras de amor al oído, ya era realmente tarde.

Ambos estaban abrazados sobre el sofá, Anthony sobre el cuerpo de Peter, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos, algo que nunca antes había hecho, pero el muchacho trató de levantarse, y llamó la atención del hombre en el proceso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—May podría llegar en cualquier momento —le dijo, tratando de escapar del agarre de Anthony. Se vistió con la mirada del hombre posada encima suyo—. Y también sea hora de que tú te vayas yendo.

—¿Por qué sales ahora con esa actitud?

—Esta fue la última vez, Tony. Ya te lo dije: nosotros terminamos.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Anoche me quedé en tu casa porque estaba lloviendo y estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir contigo, pero esto se terminó.

—¿Por Steve?

—Porque estoy cansado… de todo… Por favor. Si tengo que rogarte, lo haré. Por favor, déjame solo.

—No puedo, y sabes por qué.

—También te he dicho eso —le dijo Peter con una sonrisa—. Te dije que ya es demasiado tarde para ambos.

—¡No lo es, Peter! —exclamó Anthony ya vestido, saltando del sillón para agarrarlo de los brazos—. Sólo dime una cosa. Dime qué no sentiste nada cuando estaba haciéndote el amor. Sólo dime eso mirándome a los ojos y te dejaré—. Peter dudó, pero lo miró en el preciso momento en que May abrió la puerta. Automáticamente, Anthony soltó a Peter y se alejó unos pasos de él—. Claro, tengo que irme. May, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —respondió ella. Una vez Anthony dejó el departamento, May miró a su sobrino. Él se sentó en el sillón y suspiró sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comida tailandesa?

—Suena genial —respondió el aludido, suspirando y esbozando una sonrisa.

 

La cena no estuvo mala. La comida tailandesa siempre le levantaba el ánimo al muchacho, pero esta vez, a May le estaba resultando una tarea complicada.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dijo a Peter, quien la miró—. Quiero decir, hablar. Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres —el muchacho le sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo en su camino de regreso a su hogar. Luego, suspiró. La noche estaba fresca así que puso ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Quiero que te olvides del departamento y del trabajo que te dijo Tony.

—Tony.

Sí. Esa era la primera vez que Peter llamaba a su jefe por su nombre de pila e incluso de una forma amigable.

—Sí, Tony. Quiero que te olvides de todo porque todo terminó —¿por qué estaba temblando? ¿Por el viento helado? ¿Por qué su voz temblaba cuando estaba hablando? ¿Por qué sentía ese maldito nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar claramente? ¿Por qué mierda estaba llorando? ¿Porque May descubrió la clase de basura en que se había convertido su sobrino? Y eso que no había terminado de contarle toda la historia—. Dejé que jugara conmigo. Todo este tiempo. No sé si fue porque lo amaba o qué. Yo… No lo sé-- Todavía no lo sé. Lo que sé es que… eso se terminó.

May abrazó a Peter, ambos sentados sobre el frío asfalto, el muchacho temblando entre sus brazos, diciéndole cuánto lo sentía.

 

Su sentido arácnido no fue necesario para descubrir a dos hombres vestidos de negro dentro de un automóvil estacionado frente al departamento de los Parker. Peter detuvo a May con una mano y llamó su atención.

—Es mejor que por hoy no volvamos a casa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que-- ¡Recordé que tengo que ir a lo de un amigo! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar algo!

—¡¿Q-- Qué?! Pero, ¿no habrá problemas si yo te acompaño? ¡Peter! —exclamó May siendo arrastrada por su sobrino que la hizo volver sobre sus pasos hacia quién-sabe-dónde.

 

Cuando May se dio cuenta dónde habían ido, su reloj marcaba la una y cinco de la mañana. Peter golpeó la puerta y esperó hasta que el dueño del departamento se mostrara.

—¿Peter? —un sorprendido Steve abrió la puerta y miró a los dos Parker en el pasillo.

—Querías que viniera, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo el muchacho con una expresión graciosa en el rostro para evitar que Steve hablara demás con May frente suyo.

—Sí, pero--

—Bueno, aquí estoy.

 

Steve preparó café para los tres. La televisión estaba encendida para evitar que May escuchara su conversación en la cocina.

—¿Puedes decirme qué sucede? —le preguntó Steve a Peter en voz baja.

—Terminé con Tony.

—Pensé que ya habían terminado.

—¿Podemos discutir eso después?

—Está bien. Entonces… Terminaste con él, ¿y?

—Unos tipos estaban esperándonos a May y a mí, creo, frente a nuestra casa.

—Y crees que esos tipos trabajan para Tony.

—Sí.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco paranoico, Peter? —suspiró Steve, calmado.

—Steve, me ofreció una nueva casa. Hasta le ofreció a May un trabajo en un internado que ni siquiera existe. ¿Y si me está persiguiendo? No puedo permitir que May pase por esto… Necesito tu ayuda.

—Puedo oírlos susurrar, chicos —dijo May con una sonrisa. Steve la miró y también le sonrió.

—Tengo un amigo… Quizás él pueda ayudarnos… Sólo tengo que llamarlo desde un teléfono seguro.

—Bien, eso suena genial. Puedes agarrar el de May.

—Agarrar mi, ¿qué? —preguntó la mujer dándole un rápido sorbo a su café.

—Tu teléfono. Lo necesito —le dijo Peter. Le parecía que su sobrino tenía miedo de algo, como si pudiera sentir que algo peligroso estaba por suceder en cualquier momento. Pero fue la leve caricia de Steve sobre uno de sus hombros lo que terminó por calmar al muchacho.

—Toma —dijo May, entregándole su teléfono a Steve.

—Gracias, señora. Será una llamada breve —le dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer de la sala de estar.

—Peter —May llamó la atención de su sobrino y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Peter anticipándose a cualquier pregunta por parte de su tía.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Pero lo que quiero preguntar es acerca de tu relación con este chico, Steve.

—¿No es obvio? —le preguntó Peter, evitando mirarla.

—Lo amas.

—Sí.

—¿Y él? ¿Te ama?

—Sí, señora —respondió Steve devolviéndole el teléfono—. Ya está.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Mañana a la mañana. Ustedes pueden dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré aquí —Steve buscó ropa cómoda para sus invitados y los acompañó hasta su habitación—. Si necesitan algo, estaré en el living.

—Steve —dijo May—. Gracias por esto.

—Es un placer, señora —respondió él antes de dejar la habitación.

—Puedes dormir con él si quieres —le dijo May a Peter, ella sentada en su lado de la cama—. Claro, _sólo_ si van a dormir.

Peter sonrió por las ocurrencias de su tía.

—Buenas noches, May.

—Que descanses.

 

Peter salió de la habitación y cuando quiso acostarse al lado de Steve en el sillón, lo encontró despierto.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó, abrazando al muchacho.

—May me dejó venir contigo, ¿está mal?

—Para nada. Pero te aviso que no voy a dormir.

—Yo tampoco. No puedo dormir si sé que Tony nos está buscando. Tengo terror de que se dé cuenta que estamos aquí.

—Eso puede llevarle algo de tiempo, pero se dará cuenta. Es por eso que tenemos que irnos lo antes posible de aquí.

—¿Adónde vamos a ir?

—No puedo decirte. No sería una sorpresa si te lo digo, ¿no?

—Tienes razón —dijo Peter empezando a dormirse por las caricias de Steve sobre su cabello y espalda.

—¿Tu tía está durmiendo?

—No lo creo. Aunque esté cansada, cuando está preocupada por algo, no puede conciliar el sueño con facilidad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quiero intentar hacer algo contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Peter mirando a Steve levantarse del sillón y dirigirse al pasillo.

—Espera aquí —le dijo el rubio regresando luego con unas bolas de metal.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Magnetos. ¿Recuerdas esa comezón que tenías en la nuca?

—Sí.

—Quiero saber qué es.

—Pero, no me volvió a suceder algo así.

—Por las dudas, déjame intentarlo. Por favor, acuéstate boca abajo y muerde un almohadón.

—¡¿Q-- Qué?!

—Shh… Créeme. Si lo encuentro, la forma de removerlo va a dolerte un poco.

—Está bien —accedió Peter frunciendo el ceño. El muchacho hizo lo que Steve le pidió y esperó. Pudo sentir una sensación de electricidad recorriéndole la espina dorsal hasta llegar a los magnetos que parecieron pegarse a su piel.

—Justo lo que pensaba…

—¿Qué?

—Muerde el almohadón —le dijo Steve. Peter suspiró y cumplió sus órdenes. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que algo trataba de escapar de su cuerpo, quemándole la piel. En ese momento comprendió por qué Steve le pidió reiteradas veces que mordiera el maldito almohadón. Su cuerpo estaba realmente tenso y el dolor era insoportable. Cuando ya no sintió nada más, miró a Steve quien estaba rompiendo algo sobre la silla—. Era un rastreador.

—Tony —suspiró Peter.

—Sí. Perdón por eso. Pero era la única forma de quitártelo. Iré por el alcohol.

—Gracias —le dijo Peter, acariciando una de las manos de Steve con una sonrisa en el rostro. Steve también le sonrió y besó la frente de Peter con ternura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^3^♥
> 
> ¿Quién creen que es el amigo de Steve? :P ¿Adónde creen que lleve a May y Peter? Y sobre todo, ¿creen que los tipos que estaban en el auto hayan sido los esbirros de Tony? ¿Tony se quedará de brazos ctuzados después de que Peter lo haya rechazado, o va a buscar a su niño por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo?
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene :3
> 
> PD: Sí, edité la cantidad de capítulos porque me comí uno a la hora de enumerar xD jajajaja


	3. Irse o vivir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y los Parker llegan a casa de los Barton. Clint no está seguro de que Anthony se quede de brazos cruzados y planta la semilla de la duda en Steve. Peter se muestra preocupado con Rogers por May, pero él cree que mientras estén juntos, podrán superar cualquier obstáculo.

—“ _No, señor. No hay movimiento en la casa, señor._ ”

Al otro lado de la línea, Anthony se golpeó levemente la frente.

—¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido…? —susurró.

—“ _¿Señor?_ ”

—Les estoy enviando unas coordenadas al teléfono, vayan ahí de inmediato y olviden ese departamento, ¿me oyeron?

—“ _Sí, señor._ ”

Después de la breve conversación, Anthony cortó la llamada.

—Supongo que eso no es del trabajo —dijo Virginia entrando a la habitación.

—Me conoces muy bien.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Están con Rogers.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó la mujer sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Anthony.

—May y Peter.

—¿No has hablado ya con el chico, Tony?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! Pero… él me rechazo…

—Y tú no puedes superarlo…

—No porque él está confundido, Pepper. Sé que lo está.

—¿No es ese tu ego interfiriendo de nuevo?

—No. No lo es —respondió el aludido levantándose de un salto de su silla para llegar a la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Muy seguro! —exclamó Anthony dejando la oficina.

 

Los hombres de Anthony llegaron a las coordenadas que habían recibido alrededor de una hora más tarde. Pusieron un pie en el pasillo y esperaron a que no hubiera testigos. Cuando no hubo nadie por los alrededores abrieron la puerta y entraron al departamento.

—Señor —uno de los hombres llamó a Anthony desde un artefacto que tenía en su oreja—. Está limpio. Aquí no hay nadie.

 

—Es un largo viaje —les advirtió Steve, escondiéndose debajo de una gorra y un par de anteojos de sol—. Estoy seguro que estarán más cómodos en un avión, pero eso es algo arriesgado.

—Parece que escapas muy a menudo, señor Steve —dijo May. El silencio reinó el lugar y May trató de retractarse—. Lo siento… No quise decir eso…

—Está bien, señora. Entiendo por lo que está pasando, pero tendrá todas las respuestas que necesite cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

 

Después de dos autobuses y un tren en el medio, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad. Todo lo que podían ver era el color verde del césped y el amarillo de los campos de maíz.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Peter, pero la bocina de una camioneta vieja llamó su atención. El dueño del vehículo, que estaba al lado del mismo, sonrió y se acercó a ellos para abrazar a Steve.

—¡Rogers!

—Barton, gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay problema. Tus amigos también son mis amigos.

—Nos… hemos visto antes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Clint a Peter, quien con ambas manos trató de hacerlo callar.

—No lo creo —respondió Steve rápidamente—. A menos que hayas estado en Queens…

—Probablemente —dijo Clint, comprendiendo los gestos de Peter—. Bueno, vamos  a casa.

May y Peter subieron al asiento trasero de la camioneta, mientras que Steve se sentó al lado del conductor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te está yendo? —le preguntó Steve a su antiguo compañero.

—Estoy bien. Mi familia está bien, así que todo lo está. ¿Tú?

—También. Con algunos problemas, pero…

—Sí, podemos hablar de eso más tarde —dijo Clint dándose cuenta de la densa atmósfera que se había formado. Cerca de quince minutos más tarde, la camioneta se detuvo frente a una gran casa blanca. Los niños que estaban jugando en los alrededores se reunieron en torno a la camioneta cuando el motor se detuvo. Ellos rodearon a Clint llamando su atención—. Niños, esperen un momento, esperen un momento —dijo el hombre antes de tener a todos sus hijos literalmente colgando de su cuello.

—Niños, dejen a papá en paz —una mujer salió de la casa alertada por los gritos de sus hijos—. Hola —dijo, mirando a sus invitados.

—Hola, señora —dijo Steve.

—¿Has crecido? —preguntó la mujer.

—No lo creo… ¿Lo hice? —le preguntó Steve a Clint quien no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando su esposa.

—Señora, ellos son Peter y May Parker.

—Gracias por recibirnos… Supongo —dijo May.

—Gracias por recibirnos —repitió Peter.

—Supongo que ha sido un largo viaje llegar hasta aquí —dijo Clint.

—Pueden usar nuestras habitaciones para huéspedes. Tienen suerte de que Clint tuvo esa última idea para reestructurar la casa. Lo siento, me di cuenta que no me presenté. Mi nombre es Laura, es un placer conocerlos.

—¿Podríamos…dormir una siesta? —preguntó Peter.

—Claro… ¡Claro! —respondió Laura con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Síganme —el muchacho y su tía siguieron los pasos de la esposa de Clint escaleras arriba.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Clint.

—Debemos escondernos aquí por un rato —dijo Steve sentándose frente a la mesa de la cocina—. Al menos, hasta que Tony nos encuentre…

—¿Podrías decirme qué sucedió ahora entre ustedes? ¿Quieres una cerveza? —le preguntó mientras agarraba dos botellas del refrigerador.

—Es complicado —suspiró Steve—. Sí, gracias.

—Bueno, tengo todo el día para escucharte.

—Nos enamoramos de la misma persona. Eso fue lo que sucedió.

—El muchacho.

—Sí —dijo Steve bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

—Ustedes piensan muy distinto pero, al mismo tiempo, tienen algo en común.

—Si quieres verlo de esa forma…

—Puedo conseguirle un trabajo a la mujer, y creo que hay una casa en las afueras para echarle un vistazo.

—Eso sería genial. En serio.

—Vayamos mañana. Ahora tú también deberías dormir una siesta. Tienes que recuperar tu energía para proteger a esos dos… si es que vas a pelear contra Stark otra vez…

—Tony no se pondría el traje por esto…

—¿Estás seguro? ¡Le robaste algo!

—A alguien —lo corrigió Steve.

—De acuerdo. A alguien.

—No lo hará, Barton. Estoy seguro de eso.

—Como sea… A propósito… ¿La mujer lo sabe…? Me refiero al chico y a ti —preguntó Clint en voz baja, apuntando hacia las escaleras con la botella.

 —Sí, y… no.

—¿Y cómo crees que lo tomará?

—Un problema a la vez, Hawkeye —le dijo Steve, sonriendo.

 

Laura esperaba al lado de la puerta abierta hasta que sus invitados terminaran de inspeccionar la habitación.

—Espero que estén bien con esto. Peter, tú vas a dormir en el cuarto de algo —le dijo la mujer.

—Gracias, señora Barton —le dijo el muchacho.

—Puedes decirme Laura, muchacho. ¡Muy bien! Los dejo. Los despierto cuando esté la cena esté lista.

—Gracias —dijo May—. Muy bien… ¿Qué está sucediendo? Y quiero saber la verdad —le preguntó a su sobrino luego de que Laura dejara la habitación.

—Es Tony. No puedo desaparecer así como así.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? En un pueblo que ni tú ni yo conocemos.

—No lo sé. Fue idea de Steve.

—¿Confías en él?

—Sí —respondió Peter mirando a May directo a los ojos. Ella asintió.

—Sí tú confías en él… quizás yo deba hacer lo mismo…

 

Virginia puso un pie en la oficina de Anthony y encontró todo fuera de lugar. El hombre estaba sentado frente a la ventana bebiendo whisky directamente de la botella. Ella suspiró y se acercó a él.

—¿Así es como vas a vivir a partir de ahora?

—Esto es genial. ¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó, extendiéndole la botella.

—No, gracias. De hecho, tienes que terminar esto.

—Ya lo hice.

—Quiero decir que tienes que buscar al muchacho, Tony —le dijo, agarrando la botella casi vacía. Anthony la miró.

—Eso ya no importa, Pepper. No sé dónde está.

—Busca desde el principio. Busca a Rogers primero.

—Ya lo hice. No hay nadie ahí.

La mujer suspiró.

—¿Y sus amigos?

Anthony miró a Virginia con el ceño fruncido, pero fue entonces que una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

—Tienes razón —susurró él antes de levantarse—. Llama a los muchachos, voy a darme una ducha.

—Por favor, apestas.

 

Peter escuchó los pasos de Steve en el pasillo. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con él frente a la puerta del suyo.

—Hola —le dijo.

—Hola.

—¿Problemas para dormir?

—Sí…

—La señora Barton decidió dejarlos dormir, así que…

—Ah, está bien. De todos modos, May estaba cansada.

—Claro —Steve sintió que el muchacho quería decirle algo más, pero no podía—. ¿Podemos charlar un rato?

—Sí. Claro.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de Steve. El mayor se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Peter.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —le preguntó.

—No. Para nada —suspiró el muchacho.

—Peter…

—No lo sé —dijo, suspirando—. Todo está sucediendo tan rápido, que--

—Ven aquí —Peter se sentó al lado de Steve y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. El muchacho cerró los ojos y sintió las caricias de Steve sobre uno de sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo—. ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

—No. No me refería a eso. Es sólo que… estoy preocupado por May. Sé que hay algo que no me está diciendo.

—Claro que ella va a estar preocupada. Por sobre todo, estoy seguro que ella está preocupada por ti. Mira, he estado hablando con Barton, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¿Estás seguro que Tony no nos encontrará aquí?

—Si tengo que ser sincero contigo… yo también tengo esa duda… Pero, mientras tanto, ¿por qué mejor no dejamos de pensar en eso? —le dijo, acariciando el cabello del muchacho—.Quiero que ustedes sean felices… hasta que las cosas malas sucedan. Pero si pasamos por eso juntos, eso sería muchísimo mejor, ¿no lo crees?

—Estoy muerto de miedo y tú tienes las palabras justas para hacerme sentir mejor —dijo el aludido tratando de juntar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Steve—. Es por eso que te amo tanto.

—¿Sólo por eso? —el hombre  se separó de Peter para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y besar sus labios con ternura, haciéndolo sonreír.

—No. Tengo más de un millón de razones para amarte —Steve sonrió y rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con sus brazos—. Todavía sigo pensando…

—¿En qué?

—En él —Steve se separó de Peter para mirarlo a los ojos—… Quiero decir… Él me mintió… respecto a los Acuerdos, respecto a todo… todo este tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir que-- —Peter se dio cuenta que no sería buena idea decirle a Steve que en realidad Anthony estaba enamorado de él. No podía retractarse de lo que dijo, así que trató de cambiar de tema—. En realidad nunca estaría de su lado. Él me chantajeó con lo del traje y la emoción que me dio el pelear contra ti. Si hubiera venido y me hubiera hablado de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, yo también sería un fugitivo de la justicia, pero nunca me sacaría la máscara. Si estuviera de su lado eso significaría estar en dos lugares o más al mismo tiempo… y no soy Multiple Man —Steve sonrió por su última frase—. No podría poner la vida de alguien más por encima de otra.

—No fue tu culpa, Peter —dijo Steve—. No fue tu culpa…

Peter suspiró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3


	4. ¿Por qué?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por más que lo intente, Steve no parece lograr llevarse bien con May. Sin embargo, cierta situación hace que la mujer confíe a la fuerza en el ex-líder de los Vengadores.   
> Así mismo, la irrupción de Anthony en sus vidas ocasiona que Steve pierde la confianza que tenía en Peter y, al mismo tiempo, que el muchacho empiece a tener inquietudes.

A la mañana, Clint llegó a sus invitados al pueblo. Detuvo el motor frente a un modesto restorán.

—Señor Johnson —llamó Clint al dueño del restorán, quien le sonrió a sus hijos y a él cuando entraron al lugar—. Buen día.

—¡Oh, Clint! Lila, Cooper, buen día.

—Ella es la mujer de la que le había hablado —dijo Clint, señalando a May quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Su nombre es May.

—Oh. Es un placer conocerte —dijo el hombre.

—El placer es mío —dijo May.

—El trabajo aquí no es duro, sólo necesito un poco de ayuda cuando el lugar está lleno. Clint dijo que tú estuviste trabajando en un lugar como este cuando vivías en la ciudad.

—Ah… Sí, así fue —May no estaba muy segura de qué respuesta darle a ese hombre, pero las cosas estaban sucediendo tan rápido que todavía no había podido procesar muchas de ellas—. Creo que… estará bien…

—Genial, acompáñame. Te enseñaré la cocina —le dijo el hombre.

—¿Crees que May estará bien? —le preguntó Peter a Steve, ambos sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Clint. El muchacho vio a su tía desaparecer detrás de una puerta dentro del restorán.

—Espero que sí. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas o de explicarle lo que quisiera saber —Peter suspiró e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Se dio cuenta que Steve se acercó a él cuando sintió un rápido beso que le hizo cosquillas sobre su cuello—. ¡Me haces cosquillas!

—Sólo quería besarte.

—Eres como un niño —susurró Peter.

—Y tú eres como un hombre.

—No, no lo creo —le dijo mirando cómo una de las manos de Steve jugaba con sus dedos—. Steve… Te amo —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo —dijo el mayor besando su frente antes de que Clint y compañía salieran del restaurante—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó, alejándose de Peter.

—Dije que sí —respondió May con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Steve pero sintió que a la mujer no le importó demasiado su opinión. Él miró a Clint, quien le sonrió.

—Tenemos que ir a otro lugar. Vamos, chicos, vamos —dijo Clint ayudando a sus hijos a subir a la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde estaban Steve y Peter—. Vámonos.

El viaje pareció interminable hasta llegar a una gran pero vacía casa a las afueras del pueblo.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó May.

—¿Aquí vive alguien? —preguntó Peter.

—Aún no —respondió Clint—. ¿Les parece si entramos?

El grupo entró a la casa y recorrió todas las habitaciones. La luz parecía ser más brillante en la cocina, que tenía una larga mesada de pared a pared.

—Este podría ser su hogar —dijo Steve. May y Peter lo miraron sorprendidos—. Considérenlo un regalo.

—No podemos-- Esto es —May suspiró—. Gracias. Supongo…

Steve sonrió.

—Muy bien, los dejo solos. Estaré en la camioneta —dijo el rubio.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —le preguntó May a su sobrino.

—No, no sabía.

—Peter, esto es demasiado.

—May… Él lo hizo porque quiere que estemos bien.

—¿No es cómo Stark? —murmuró la mujer.

—No —respondió Peter sonriendo—. Él es mucho mejor que Tony —May abrazó con ternura al muchacho—. Y, por favor, habla con él. Se siente algo culpable porque no lo haces.

—¡No es que no quiera hacerlo! Es que no sé cómo hablar con él. Es decir, ¿de qué?

—Podrías empezar a hablar con él respecto a mí.

—Ese sería un gran comienzo —dijo May.

 

Clint mencionó un lugar donde ver muebles y cosas para la casa. Mientras tanto todas las personas del pueblo empezaban a conocer a los Parker. Se sentía bien tener un amigo como Clint a su lado. La noche se hizo presente y la camioneta regresó a la casa de los Barton.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —le preguntó May a Clint al darse cuenta del automóvil negro estacionado frente a la casa.

—No, para nada —respondió el aludido.

—Oh, no —dijo Peter.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Steve.

—Ese es Happy…

La camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa y Clint miró directo a Happy, quien lo saludó con la mano.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos —dijo el chofer.

—Igual. ¿Está en la casa?

—Sí, los está esperando.

—Mierda —suspiró Clint—. Niños, ¿podrían ir al granero, por favor? Será sólo un momento —el arquero se colgó de la camioneta para agarrar un arco y flechas que estaban escondidos en el techo.

—No tienes que ser tan… duro —trató de detenerlo Happy, pero Clint no lo escuchó y sólo se dejó guiar por su corazón. Seguido por May, Peter y Steve, entró a la casa sólo para ver a Anthony sentado en el sofá, y a Laura jugando con Nathaniel en el mismo lugar.

—¡Estaba a punto de morir esperando a que regresaran! —dijo Anthony.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Clint apuntando a su invitado con una flecha.

—Estoy aquí para hablar.

—Creo que tendremos que mudarnos —dijo Clint—. ¿Vas a mandarnos a tus amigos, los federales?

—No, no lo haré. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Tony, en serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Steve hizo que la flecha de Clint apuntara al suelo—. Está bien. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Quiero hablar con Peter.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó Steve al muchacho, quien asintió. Steve miró a Anthony de reojo pero ni él ni Peter dijeron una sola palabra.

—Pueden usar la otra habitación para charlar —les dijo Laura.

—Gracias —dijo Anthony, levantándose luego para seguir al menor de los Parker.

—Él vino en son de paz, Clint —le dijo su esposa.

—Sabes lo que sucede con su _son de paz_ —la mujer sonrió.

—La cena está lista. ¿Quieren comer?

—Sí, señora. Me muero de hambre —respondió Clint—. Oh… Los niños…

—Voy por ellos, no te preocupes —dijo May.

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Peter a Anthony, quien husmeaba el lugar donde ambos estaban.

—¿No quieres saber cómo los encontré?

—¿Me pusiste otro rastreador y no me di cuenta?

—No. Sólo me puse a pensar dónde podrías estar. No estarías en casa de un amigo porque no arriesgarías la vida de otras personas, así que pensé: ¿Y si habló con el Cap y _él_ tuvo la estúpida idea de hacerte desaparecer?

—Y así es como llegaste aquí.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Te quiero a ti.

—Nosotros terminamos.

 

—¿Cómo está la cena? —le preguntó Laura a Steve.

—Eh… Está deliciosa.

—Sí, me doy cuenta ya que no probaste ni un bocado —bromeó la mujer.

—Lo siento —suspiró el aludido.

—Steve —May llamó la atención del hombre—. Si amas a mi sobrino… ve a ver qué está sucediendo —agregó, seriamente.

 

—¿Y la otra noche?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Disfrutaste cuando estábamos teniendo sexo.

—No.

—Dios, muchacho… No puedes mentirte tanto a ti mismo.

—¡No estoy--! No me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo. Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Peter eso fue muy distinto de todo lo que habíamos experimentado hasta ese momento. Yo también me di cuenta. Esa noche, abrimos nuestros corazones. ¿No lo notaste? —el aludido lo miró—. Esa noche nos amamos.

—Déjanos en paz, Tony. Por favor…

—¿Acaso crees que Rogers será el héroe que los salve a May y a ti de terminar en prisión? ¿Has pensado siquiera en eso? Él es un fugitivo, Peter.

—Eso no será un problema, Tony —Steve apareció y se quedó en medio de Anthony y Peter—. Voy a asegurar su futuro.

Sus palabras ocasionaron que el aludido riera a carcajadas.

—Haciendo, ¿qué? ¿Vas a plantar una semilla y sentarte a esperar  a ver qué sale de ahí? ¿En serio?

—Lo que vayamos a hacer con nuestras vidas no es de tu incumbencia. Ya no —Anthony cerró su boca y sólo lo miró—. Peter te está diciendo que nos dejes, Tony. Sólo hazlo.

El hombre frente suyo estuvo a punto de volverse loco pero sabía que no sería buena idea perder la compostura con May cerca, si es que ella alguna vez había pensado que él era una buena persona eso la haría cambiar de parecer.

—De acuerdo, me voy —dijo, finalmente pero se volvió a Peter y lo apuntó con el dedo—. Pero te aseguro que voy a regresar.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Steve.

—Ya verás.

Anthony dejó la casa no sin antes despedirse de las personas en la otra habitación. Peter suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban. Steve sólo lo miró.

—Vamos a cenar —le dijo.

—Sí. Sí. Claro —dijo Peter, rápidamente.

May le sonrió a Steve y le dijo ‘gracias’ sólo moviendo sus labios. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Los únicos sonidos que se oyeron durante la cena fueron las voces de los niños de la casa. Había muchas cosas dando vueltas en la cabeza de todos en ese momento, pero había una persona en común: Anthony.

 

May ayudó a Laura a lavar los platos y Clint fue con los niños a leerles un cuento antes de que se fueran a dormir. Peter estaba por cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, pero Steve lo detuvo llamándolo.

—Peter —el aludido lo miró y esperó a que llegara a la puerta—. Hay algo que me está dando vueltas… ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —Peter cerró la puerta y fueron al cuarto de Steve. El rubio sólo caminó en círculos en la habitación, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras exactas para empezar a hablar. Peter sonrió. Le pareció adorable que se comportara de ese modo—. ¿Vas a decirme qué está sucediendo o sólo vas a caminar?

—Estuviste con Tony…

—Sí, hace como una hora…

—No, no, no. No quise decir eso. Quiero decir que… Se encontraron… Ustedes… se acostaron… otra vez… Y no me lo dijiste…

—Steve, tuve un _déjà-vú_. ¿No hablamos ya de esto?

—No, Peter. No es un _déjà-vú_. Me mentiste —dijo Steve, susurrando la última frase—. Sé que te dije que no me hablaras al respecto, pero sí debes decirme cuando Tony esté cerca.

—Lo sé, yo--

—¿Por qué? —suspiró. Peter lo miró, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

—“ _Bueno, esa fue una pregunta fácil. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy dudando tanto…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^^  
> Disculpen por no actualizar en tiempo y forma, pero realmente no pude ;; Los martes se volvieron un día horrible para mí ;;  
> Aún así, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)


	5. Monólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter trata de encontrar en sus recuerdos por qué no puede responderle a Steve. Sin embargo, lo que allí encuentra no hace más que confundirlo todavía más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ^u^-

Oí voces dentro del departamento. No quería que me molestaran justo cuando llegaba a casa, pero si May tenía invitados, ¿qué iba a hacer? Entré y sólo saludé a May. No me importó quién más estuviera con ella, pero cuando me di cuenta, Tony estaba ahí. Había estado en su casa la noche anterior y no quería verlo al menos por un día entero, pero ahí estaba, y yo había fallado en mi intento por evitarlo.

—Mira quién está aquí —dijo May.

—Sí, estoy viendo —suspiré y me acerqué a ambos con una expresión de “¿En serio, Tony?” en mi rostro. Casi me agarran con la guardia baja al estar a punto de decir “Tony”, en vez  de “señor Stark”. Estoy seguro que May no se dio cuenta del error. Lo siguiente que oí fueron cosas acerca de un apartamento, un nuevo trabajo para May y no sé qué más. Era como si Tony estuviera entregándole a May todo su imperio con tal de tenerme en sus brazos una vez más. Un hombre adorable, ¿no?

Estaba cansado, no pude dormir en su casa porque estuve pensando qué hacer con mi vida –y la de May- y no pude encontrar ninguna forma de desaparecer.

¿Cómo lo haría?

Podría tratar de cambiar la forma de pensar de Tony -de nuevo-. Quizás en mi pobre estado podría hacer eso. Aunque sea un día, sería suficiente. Sólo quería veinticuatro horas para hablar conmigo mismo, luego con Steve, y finalmente con May.

—May, ¿puedo hablar con el señor Stark… a solas? Por favor —ella nos dejó solos. No fue una buena idea, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo—. Eso fue una mentira —le dije a Tony en referencia a toda esa mierda que le había dicho a May.

—Pero ahora no es una mentira.

—Tony —la forma en que él solía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación era algo que siempre me hacía sonreír. Era grandioso haciéndolo.

—Quiero contarle a May de lo nuestro, Peter —sólo lo miré, sin poder ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Eso quería decir que me estaba proponiendo matrimonio?—. ¿Qué? Ya va siendo hora, ¿no? —agregó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No lo creo…

Yo sólo suspiré, otra vez. Quizás eso era lo único que podía hacer por mí mismo sin preguntarle a Tony si podía o no. Entonces, sentí una de sus manos rozando apenas mi piel por detrás de mi oreja. El mechón de cabello con el que Tony estaba jugando me hizo sentir cosquillas e incluso estremecer. Cerré los ojos y puse todos mis sentidos en alerta sólo para atrapar aunque sea un poco del aroma de su perfume. Amaba ese aroma. Me hacía sentir algo mareado cada vez que lo olía. Estaba ciego, sin palabras y no podía moverme. Quizás no quería moverme. Quizás no quería irme a ningún lado. Quizás sólo quería estar justo así. Dejar que Tony me desvistiera, me besara, que me susurrara al oído de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo –oh, Dios, sí, se sentía tan bien-. Sus labios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, probándome de tantas formas distintas que llegué a perder la cuenta de ellas. Por primera vez teniendo sexo con Tony Stark, él no estaba siendo rudo conmigo, estaba siendo muy dulce; una forma que nunca había usado conmigo. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba perdido en él, perdiéndome a mí mismo en sus palabras de amor eterno y sus “Te amo”.

Él nunca me había dicho eso.

Él nunca me había dicho si yo le importaba siquiera un poco. Y parece que lo hacía. ¿Y si yo le importé todo este tiempo y yo nunca me di cuenta? Sí, él me lo dijo la noche anterior, pero, sentirlo, ser capaz de sentir ese amor fue… increíble… y estuvo a punto de hacerme llorar.

Lloré. Tony secó mis lágrimas con sus labios. Sin presiones, sin palabras indebidas, solo… amor.

Hombre… Él me estuvo amando todo este tiempo. El hombre de mis sueños _también_ me amaba.

Era por eso que estaba llorando, porque esta vez, no podía devolver ese amor. Era tarde, y él no parecía entender eso. Amaba a Steve. Por supuesto que lo amaba. Él me había salvado de mí mismo. Me había salvado de lo que me había convertido por culpa del falso amor que Tony me había dado.

En ese momento, me olvidé de Steve. En ese momento, me olvidé de todo ese amor que habíamos dicho que sentíamos por el otro. Sólo había estado pensando en Tony. Estaba sintiendo todo el amor que dijo que sentía por mí. Cada vez que lo sentía en lo profundo de mi cuerpo, en cada estremecimiento que podía experimentar por eso, en cada suave caricia que él le daba a mi cuerpo, en cada palabra que él apenas dijo en medio del sexo… sentí su amor.

Y no pude evitarlo. Quería llorar tan fuerte hasta sentir que mi garganta doliera. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía. Era yo mismo quien no me permitía huir. Se sentía tan bien… realmente bien ser amado por Tony.

Era tarde. No pude evitarlo porque era tarde y no podía decírselo. No podía porque ya conocía todas las palabras que él podría decirme para hacerme cambiar de parecer. Conocía a Tony _tan_ bien. Incluso él podría secuestrarme para que estuviésemos juntos… para siempre…

Estuve a punto de llorar cuando pensé todo lo que habíamos pasado, cuando pensé en el tiempo perdido hasta que Tony finalmente me dijo que me amaba.

—May podría llegar en cualquier momento. Y también es hora de que tú te vayas yendo.

No tenía el valor para mirarlo. Sabía que si él decía algo yo iba a aferrarme a esas palabras y repetirlas como si fueran una plegaria.

—¿Por qué sales ahora con esa actitud?

—Esta fue la última vez, Tony. Ya te lo dije: nosotros terminamos.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Anoche me quedé en tu casa porque estaba lloviendo y estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir contigo, pero esto se terminó.

—¿Es por Steve?

Y ahí estaba. Estaba en el cielo, pero ahora sentía el fuego del infierno bajo mis pies.

—Es porque estoy cansado… de todo… Por favor —mentí—. Si tengo que rogarte, lo haré —mentí, otra vez—. Por favor, déjame solo —soy un mentiroso, mentí.

—No puedo, y sabes por qué.

—También te he dicho eso. Te dije que ya es demasiado tarde para ambos.

—¡No lo es, Peter! —me sobresalté cuando él agarró mis brazos con fuerza. Pude ver un destello de ira y soledad en sus ojos cafés—. Sólo dime una cosa. Dime qué no sentiste nada cuando estaba haciéndote el amor. Sólo dime eso mirándome a los ojos y te dejaré.

No sé qué iba a responderle. No puedo recordarlo, no importa las veces que trate de hacerlo.

Y quizás esa sea la razón por la que estoy dudando con Steve justo ahora.

¿Qué debería responderle cuando en realidad no sé la respuesta?

Quizás no quería que Tony se fuera. Quizás no quería que Tony _me_ dejara.

 

—Peter —la voz de Steve me volvió a Tierra. Sus ojos miraban directamente los míos, pero yo no estaba ahí. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, no sabía dónde. Sentí mi vista volviéndose borrosa. No pude decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle—… Peter —su voz se volvió menos severa. Él se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lo siento…

Eso fue todo lo que pude decirle. No sabía si tenía que decir algo más. ¿Qué debería decirle para sentirme menos culpable? ¿Qué debería decirle si ni siquiera sabía qué sentía realmente?

 

Sólo quería caer dormido en sus brazos y, quizás, no volver a despertar nunca más.


	6. La última noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony vuelve a pedirle a Peter que vuelva con él. El muchacho, por su parte, le cuenta a Steve su último encuentro con el Hombre de Hierro. Steve le dice que él debe decidir qué quiere hacer, y que nadie va a interceder en su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voy a quedar ciega.  
> Prendí la computadora por necesidad pero no quise dejarla prendida mucho más (lo que me falta es provocar un incendio xD no, gracias).  
> Espero que les guste este capitulo :)  
> Nos leemos la semana que viene, probablemente :)

May estaba con Peter en la cocina hablando acerca de qué muebles comprar, de qué color pintar las paredes y si realmente tenían que hacerlo ya que el color no estaba para nada deteriorado, pero parecía que el aludido estaba mirando algo más allá a través de la ventana abierta.

—¿Peter? Peter, ¿me estás prestando atención? —el muchacho la miró y le sonrió—. No, no estabas prestando atención… ¿Qué estás pensando? Estás así hace días… 

—Estoy bien. Sólo estoy… cansado…

—¿Estás seguro?

La mirada preocupada de May lo hizo sonreír.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—¡Ah! ¿Podrías ir al restorán y darle al señor Johnson este dinero? Me olvidé por completo de entregárselo yo misma y quizás lo necesite —Peter miró el dinero en la mano de May y luego a ella—. Sé que es un poco lejos como para ir caminando, pero… quizás algún auto pueda acercarte.

Peter suspiró y tomó el dinero. Quizás una larga caminata podría ayudarlo a acomodar sus pensamientos.

Desde la noche en que Anthony los encontró no pudo conciliar el sueño y estaba seguro que ni Clint ni Steve pudieron. De repente, un automóvil se detuvo a su lado y trató de llamar su atención.

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy en el camino! —Peter se detuvo cuando vio al automóvil y a su dueño—. Tony…

—¿Estás volviendo a casa? —bromeó el hombre.

—Algo así —respondió Peter pateando una pequeña piedra. Se dio cuenta de la distancia que había recorrido cuando sintió que sus pies le dolían—. Estás algo lejos de tu casa…

—¿Y si te acerco adónde sea que quieres ir?

El aludido lo miró y luego de dudar un poco, se subió al vehículo.

—Sólo vas a dejarme cerca, ¿está bien?

—Entonces sé mi GPS —no hablaron. Sólo compartieron algo de tiempo juntos, sintiendo el viento golpear sobre su rostro—. ¿Cómo va?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo.

—Estoy bien. La semana que viene voy a empezar la escuela, ya está todo arreglado.

—Bien. No tienes que dejar la escuela —el muchacho sonrió y volvió la vista a través de la ventana una vez más—. Peter… ¿Has pensado en lo que hemos hablado?

—Tony, dices muchas cosas cada vez que nos vemos —el vehículo se detuvo en medio del camino. El hombre lo miró.

—Te quiero a mi lado. Te necesito a mi lado.

—Oh, Tony —dijo el aludido con una sonrisa—… Yo-- Yo no —Peter se apoyó sobre el apoyacabezas y suspiró—. No quiero.

—Espera. Sólo espera. Voy a hacer algo, y si eso no funciona —el muchacho lo miró y no movió un solo dedo. Quería saber cuál podría ser su siguiente movimiento. Entonces, Anthony lo besó. Sólo un rápido beso. Lo disfrutó. Ambos lo hicieron—. Ahora, dime, ¿cómo estuvo?

—Terrible…

—Oh, rayos…

—Tony, no puedo —el aludido besó a Peter de nuevo, esta vez, con toda la intensidad que pudo. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento se separaron, pero Anthony volvió a apresar los labios del muchacho esta vez, tiernamente—… ¿Cómo te atreves? 

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a contarle al Cap? Díselo.

—Por favor, no —había encontrado su punto débil. Había golpeado su nuevo punto débil. Había golpeado sus sentimientos divididos. Peter no dijo una sola palabra y salió del automóvil.

—¡Peter! ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?

—A casa. Puedo caminar desde aquí, no está tan lejos. Tony, por favor, déjanos en paz. Si no lo haces, te aseguro que nunca volverás a verme —el muchacho fue serio y parecía seguro de sus palabras.

Peter no oyó al vehículo acercándose a él, en vez de eso, lo oyó alejándose.

 

—Tony estuvo aquí —Steve entró a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a Peter sentado sobre su cama—. Tony estuvo aquí.

—Te oí. ¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada. 

—¿Qué quería?

—A mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó el muchacho, mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No soy estúpido, Peter. Sé que me amas, pero estos días que pasaron estuviste alejándote de mí. No soy ciego como para no ver que es por Tony. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de haber venido conmigo?

—No… No quise decir eso…

—Si piensas que estar con él es lo mejor para May y para ti… Hazlo. No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo. Yo no soy así.

—Steve, no quise decir eso. Lo… siento si parecía que me estaba alejando de ti. No quise hacerlo. Es sólo que todo esto es… nuevo… Estoy feliz por May, ella parece haberse adaptado, pero yo no puedo. Es decir, no así de rápido…

Steve agarró al muchacho de la cintura para besar sus labios.

—Te amo —suspiró—. Pero quiero saber qué estás sintiendo realmente. No quiero que me digas que me amas cuando no sientes eso.

—No estoy--

—Lo estás. Dudas de todo esto. Sabes que esto es lo mejor, pero en tu corazón, no estás seguro de eso. Lo sigues amando. Tú no lo notas, pero cuando oyes su nombre aparece un brillo particular en tus ojos, Peter. Y eso me lastima tanto…

—Steve…

—Quiero que estés conmigo, pero no soy tan egoísta como para atreverme a obligarte a hacerlo, Peter. Hasta que pongas tus sentimientos en orden, lo mejor será que no estemos cerca uno del otro, ¿de acuerdo? —Steve besó la frente de Peter y salió de la habitación. Se encontró con Clint escaleras abajo.

—Ey, ¿todo está bien? 

—Estoy muerto.

—¿Dónde está Peter? —le preguntó May.

—Está arriba —respondió el rubio sentándose en su lugar en torno a la mesa de la cocina. May se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo entre su sobrino y él, así que decidió ir a ver al muchacho. Estuvo por golpear su puerta, pero oyó un llanto que venía del cuarto contiguo, así que entró a dicha habitación sin tocar. Halló a Peter secándose rápidamente las lágrimas con su remera. Chistó y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

—¿Ahora qué sucede entre ustedes? ¿Discutiste con Steve? —le preguntó, sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

—No. No. No-- No lo sé. Ya no sé qué sentir, May. Amo tanto a Steve. Él me salvó. Él me mostró qué es realmente el verdadero amor. Pero Tony es… el primer amor que tuve. Es sólo que no sé qué hacer. Sólo quiero desaparecer…

—No digas eso, cariño —dijo May, abrazando a Peter y besando sus cabellos—. Sólo tienes que pensar, aclarar tu mente y pensar qué es lo mejor para ti.

—Pero, tú…

—¡No tienes que pensar en mí! —le dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. Oye, yo soy una mujer adulta. Puedo cuidarme por mí misma. Peter, estás confundido, y eso está bien. Ni siquiera superaste a Stark y ya empezaste una relación con Steve. Es perfectamente normal. Creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo y después avanzar con Steve…

—Él está sufriendo por mi culpa, May. No quiero hacerlo sufrir. Lo amo. Amo a Steve, pero no puedo superar a Tony.

—Tienes que pensar, cariño. Sólo pensar…

 

Oyó como si hubiera piedras golpeando vidrio en su sueño. Quizás no era un sueño. Se despertó y oyó ese sonido otra vez. Steve encendió la lámpara y echó un vistazo al otro lado de la ventana de su cuarto.

 —¿Barton?

—¡Ven aquí! ¡Vamos! —susurró Clint. Steve lo siguió por varias cuadras lejos de la casa. Se detuvieron frente a un teatro cerrado en medio de la calle principal del pueblo.

—¿Adónde estamos yendo?

—No puedes entrar con esa ropa —Steve lo miró, confundido—. Ve y ponte esto —agregó, entregándole una bolsa.

—¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

—Aquí.

—¿En medio de la calle?

—Sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No sé qué está sucediendo, pero no me gusta, ¿sabes?

Steve cambió sus ropas por una camisa, pantalones y hasta un smoking. Clint lo ayudó con la corbata y lo palmeó en el hombro cuando estuvo listo.

—Ahora, ve.

—¿Adónde?

—A tu primer baile —esas palabras hicieron que Steve levantara una ceja. Clint lo condujo a la puerta principal del teatro y lo dejó allí. Cuando Steve entró al edificio le pareció ver luces en la sala central así que entró allí. Había una persona en medio del escenario.

—Peter —susurró. El muchacho se volteó para verlo y le sonrió—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Bueno, esto es… algo que quería hacer. 

—¿Hablaste con Barton?

—En realidad… Sí, lo hice.

—Esto es sorprendente. Luces… increíble —dijo al ver que el muchacho vestía un traje justo como él.

—Gra-- Gracias… Tú también luces genial.

—Gracias.

—Entonces… ¿Está listo para su baile, Capitán Rogers?

—Estoy listo cuando tú estés listo.

Peter sonrió por sus palabras. Sonrió porque la luz sobre Steve lo hacía parecer alguien inalcanzable pero él estaba ahí y, en realidad, era suyo. Fue complicado al comienzo, Peter tuvo que darle un par de lecciones rápidas a Steve –aún cuando él no era un gran bailarín- antes de que el baile comenzara. No les importó el tiempo que pasaron allí sólo bailando, sólo oyendo los latidos del corazón del otro cada vez más alto hasta que ni la música pudo ser oída por ellos.

Sus labios se encontraron para tomar la forma de un beso interminable. Sus ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, sus cuerpos tan pegados, ambos sin poder ser capaces de respirar, ambos tan inmersos en el amor que sentían por el otro. Sus respiraciones erráticas y sus gemidos resonaban en el lugar por sobre las canciones que sonaban sólo para ellos.

—Steve —Peter llamó su atención. Estaba siendo abrazado por el rubio, tan cálido pero pegajoso al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Peter no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión somnolienta de Steve.

—No es nada —susurró el muchacho.

—Bueno…

Steve suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

 

Ambos regresaron a la casa de Clint pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. El hombre estaba esperándolos en el granero. Sin hacer sonido alguno, los tres entraron a la casa a descansar.

Peter se dio cuenta que May estaba despierta por la luz de su cuarto. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que la mujer le permitiera entrar.

 

Steve fue capaz de conseguir trabajo gracias a Clint. El viernes por la tarde era su día libre, así que decidió recoger a Peter de la escuela, pero ya que la casa de Clint quedaba cerca de su trabajo, Laura le ordenó pasar tiempo con ellos antes de ir a la escuela.

—¿Podría traer la basura del cuarto de Peter, por favor? —le pidió al rubio, quien asintió con una sonrisa—. Sabe que no puedo dejarlos solos —dijo la mujer en referencia a sus hijos.

—No se preocupe —dijo Steve antes de ir escaleras arriba. El cuarto de Peter tenía pocas cosas. No quería darle su toque personal ya que en unos cuantos días se estarían mudando a su nuevo hogar. La bolsa de la basura ya estaba cerrada, pero cuando Steve la levantó, encontró un bollo de papel en el piso. Lo levantó y lo abrió para ver unas cuantas palabras escritas por el muchacho. Frunció el ceño al leerlo, y Laura llamó su atención al golpear la puerta. 

—¿Señor Rogers?

—Ah, sí. Lo siento. Tengo que…

—Sí, tiene que ir a recoger a Peter. May ya está aquí.

—Genial. Bajo en un momento.

 

La camioneta de Clint se detuvo frente a la secundaria. Los chicos ya estaban saliendo, así que Steve bajó del vehículo y esperó a Peter. Su cuerpo estaba contra la puerta, de brazos cruzados cuando vio a Peter a la distancia. 

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

—Bien. Aunque tengo un montón de tarea. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien. 

—¿Puedes dejarme subir a la camioneta? Me muero de hambre —le dijo Peter, con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes?

—Sí. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto? —Steve le enseñó a Peter el pedazo de papel que había agarrado de su cuarto. El muchacho se quedó sin palabras. Quería decir algo, pero no podía.

—Yo-- Yo —Peter tragó saliva en seco, y entonces, habló—… Eso no era para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Era para Tony.

—¿Qué?

—Esa carta… era para Tony.

 

_Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese fantasma de nuevo entre nosotros._

_¿Cómo podía pelear contra él si Peter no me dejaba hacerlo? Podrí a haber jurado que Peter había sido quien le avisó a Tony que estábamos en la casa de Barton, pero su expresión no me mentía._

_No pude hacer otra cosa más que suspirar pesadamente._

_De nuevo, su presencia estaba entre Peter y yo, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que tratar de soportarlo._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ^^  
> ¿Qué les pareció?


	7. Monólogo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recuerda cómo conoció a Peter y reconoce cuánto lo ama...
> 
> Todo por un bollo de papel que encontró en su cuarto con unas pocas líneas escritas en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización porque quiero publicar el último capitulo tanto en inglés como en español el mismo día :)  
> Disfrútenlo ^^

Hablé con Bucky respecto a Peter. No estaba seguro de que él fuera un espía enviado por Tony. Sólo pensaba que fue el destino el que puso a Peter en mi camino hasta el día en que fui a su casa, no sé por qué. 

Lo encontré en su cuarto, su cuerpo estába cubierto de hematomas y también alcancé a ver un par de heridas. Quería saber por qué un chico como él estaba herido de esa manera, así que se lo pregunté. Él no se percató de mí presencia así que se sorprendió cuando oyó mi voz. 

—Es del trabajo. Tú sabes, cuando eres un súper héroe, tú-- tú-- tienes este tipo de golpes y cosas por el estilo…

Cualquiera podría sentir su nerviosismo. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo. Él no mira directo a los ojos cuando no está diciendo la verdad, así que se lo dije. 

—Es una mentira —dijo finalmente, en un suspiro—. El internado… es una mentira… Al principio era cierto, pero… pasaron cosas… y no pude decir que no.

Tragué saliva en seco. 

Las palabras que Peter me dijo no estaban siquiera en la peor pesadilla que pudiera imaginar. 

—Soy la perra de Tony Stark —me dijo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus manos cerradas en impotencia, sus ojos tratando, quizás, de no recordar todas las cosas horribles que Tony le habrá hecho hacer. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho tal cosa con un chico tan tierno como Peter? ¿Cómo se atrevió...? 

Quería ir a industrias Stark, al escondite de los Avengers, donde sea que Tony estuviera, no me importaba si tuviera que poner mi vida en peligro. No podía dejar de abrazar a Peter. Estaba llorando, estaba realmente destrozado por dentro. Quería cuidar de él, no sabía por qué. 

O quizás sí lo sabía pero no me había dado cuenta aún. Pero, en ese momento, sólo quería abrazarlo. 

Me quedé en su casa hasta que Peter cayó dormido. Sólo podía irme cuando estuviera seguro de que él estaría bien. Pero, ¿debería? Quiero decir, ¿realmente quería dejarlo? Ya estaba en casa cuando oí el teléfono sonando al otro lado de la puerta del departamento. 

—Bucky —dije, atendiendo la llamada. 

—“ _¿Cómo lo sabías?_ ” 

—Bueno... Tú eres el único que me llama... 

—“ _Oh, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la reunión con el enemigo?_ ” 

Sí. Bucky sabía que había ido a ver a Peter. Él lo sabía todo. 

—Es peor de lo que habíamos pensado, Buck —le dije, sentándome en el sillón y suspirando. 

—“ _¿Qué sucedió?_ ” —mi mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo debería decírselo? Decirle a alguien más algo como eso pareció bastante complicado para Peter. Entonces, ¿cómo podría atreverme yo a decírselo a alguien más?—. “ _¿Steve?_ ” 

—Yo... No sé si sea la persona correcta para decírtelo... 

—“ _De acuerdo... Ahora no te estoy comprendiendo..._ ” 

—Lo siento, Bucky. En serio. Es sólo que... no puedo decirte lo que está sucediendo aquí... 

—“ _Pero no es un espía_.” 

—No. 

—“ _Y puedes arreglártelas.._.” 

–Sí. 

—“ _¿Estás seguro?_ ” 

—Sí. 

—“ _Está bien... Llámame si necesitas mi ayuda._ ” 

—Sí. 

¿Cómo podía decirte a Bucky de los sentimientos que Peter había despertado en mí? 

Un sentimiento que quizás, y sólo _quizás_ , había tenido sólo por Peggy... 

 

La lluvia empezó a caer. Cuando me di cuenta me quedé mirándola. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y todo lo que había hecho fue pensar en Peter. Pensar qué podía hacer un hombre como yo para proteger a ese muchacho del trato cruel que Tony le había dado. 

Seguía sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso siendo abrazado por mí, sus lágrimas mojando mi ropa y sus brazos tratando de encontrarse a mis espaldas. Todavía podía seguir sintiendo su aroma en mi nariz. 

Ese chico me estaba volviendo loco... Estaba haciendo que me volviera loco de amor por él, quizás. 

 

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al almacén. El dueño reconoció mis pasos así que me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa aunque no pudiera verme. 

—Bienvenido. 

—Hola. Gracias. 

—Tenemos nuevos sandwiches. Si quieres probar... 

—¿Nuevo cocinero? 

—Sí. Mi hija está en la ciudad, así que ella me ayudara con el negocio. 

—Eso es genial. Me alegra oír eso. 

—Gracias. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

—Eh... Sí... ¿Qué sucede? 

—¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? 

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que tiene un sexto sentido o algo parecido –le dije, sonriendo. 

—Lo noto en el sonido de tu voz. Suenas decaído... 

—Sí. Quizás. Están sucediendo varias cosas y no sé cómo actuar. 

—Espero que lo sea nada relacionado con los acuerdos de Sokovia. 

Me sorprendieron sus palabras. Él siempre había sabido que yo era... Bueno... Quien era. 

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. 

—¡Qué suerte! —reconoció mientras suspiraba, aliviado—. Bueno... Cualquiera sea el problema, estoy seguro que el Capitán América podrá resolverlo. 

—Sí, yo también lo espero... 

 

Debo decir que sus palabras ayudaron a que me calmara. Estaba a punto de tener una buena y no tan saludable cena temprana cuando oí el timbre. Pensé en la única persona que podría estar ahí pero, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, estaba ansioso. Suspiré profundamente y abrí la puerta. 

Y sí, era Peter, y sonreí por eso. 

Su mente parecía estar en otro lado menos conmigo. Sabía que era por lo que me había dicho la noche anterior y yo no quería molestarlo al hablar de nuevo de una experiencia como esa. En vez de eso, traté de pasar más tiempo con él y quizás, descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que él estaba confiando en una persona prácticamente desconocida -aunque él me conocía- quizás más que en su mejor amigo. No sabía por qué. Yo pensé que sólo quería gritar su secreto y yo estaba en el lugar preciso y en el momento indicado cuando lo hizo. Pero cuando él estaba tratando de ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo me di cuenta que poco a poco fue acercándose a mí. Me quedé inmóvil. Pero cuando desperté de mi ensimismamiento me encontré abrazándolo con fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir, sin importar lo que él pensara, sin importar lo que él dijera, sin importar lo que su tía dijera, sin importar lo que la gente dijera. 

 

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de ese muchacho. 

 

Desperté de mi sueño y leí unas líneas garabateadas en un papel arrugado en el cuarto que Peter tenía en casa de los Barton. De repente sentí una espina en mi pecho, quizás en medio de mi corazón. 

La voz de la señora Barton llamó mi atención, ella me dijo que debería ir a recoger a Peter, así que eso hice. 

Estaba con ese papel en la mano esperando que Peter me diera algún tipo de explicación al respecto. 

Podía repetir cada palabra en mi mente aunque sólo la hubiera leído una sola vez. Esa única vez había sido suficiente para mí. 

Él me dijo “Hola”, y yo le pregunté cómo le había ido en la escuela. Él dijo que bien. Luego me preguntó por el trabajo. Le dije que estuvo bien. Sentía que mi corazón estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Tragué saliva en seco y finalmente le pregunté lo que quería saber. No fue fácil para él darme una respuesta apropiada, y yo tampoco sabía del todo bien cuál sería la respuesta correcta en una situación como esa. 

Pero seguro que “Era para ti” era mucho mejor que “Era para Tony.”

 

Desperté de mi sueño y él estaba ahí otra vez. Su presencia nunca había dejado la casa de los Barton. Su presencia nunca había dejado el corazón de Peter. Había sido un idiota al pensar que yo siquiera podía poner un pie en él. Nunca había estado más alejado. Tony estaba en medio de nosotros y yo era a quien Peter quería lejos. 

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo por él? Lo había arriesgado todo por él. Me estaba burlando a mí mismo por haber creído en las palabras de ese chico. 

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si me había enamorado de él y una parte de mi corazón ya era suya? 

 

—Esa carta... era para Tony —repitió sólo en caso de que no lo hubiera oído la primera vez. No pude evitar suspirar pesadamente. Creo que estaba aceptando mi destino. De nuevo, la presencia de Tony estaba entre Peter y yo, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que soportarlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sal! ¡Limón!  
> ¡Lléveselo para sus heridas! xD
> 
> Pobre Steve ;; Juro que lo amo, lo juro ;w;


	8. Deja atrás todo lo demás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Por favor, no estés molesto conmigo._  
>  Sólo recuerda todos los buenos momentos que compartimos y olvida todo lo demás.”

El camino de regreso a casa fue en silencio. Peter se estaba durmiendo por el viento que golpeaba su rostro, pero la frenada inesperada de la camioneta lo hizo poner atención a Steve. 

—Voy a preguntarte esto sólo una vez, Peter —le dijo—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Quieres estar conmigo por el resto de tu vida? 

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte de Peter. El muchacho sólo lo miró y esperó a que Steve lo mirara, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, suspiró y volvió a poner en marcha el motor. 

—¿Puedes llevarme con May? 

BajEl atardecer era hermoso. Steve quería ir con Peter a algún otro lado. No sabía dónde pero sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo con su pareja. Lo que Peter había dicho había arruinado todos sus planes, sin mencionar el vehículo de lujo estacionado frente al trabajo de May. Por Dios, Steve sabía que ese era Tony... De nuevo. Estaba por decir algo pero no podía. Peter se bajó de la camioneta y fue directo hacia Anthony. 

—¿Estás listo? —oyó Steve que Anthony le decía a Peter. Él miró al hombre y Anthony a él pero no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. Cuando Steve se dio cuenta, el vehículo ya estaba lejos suyo y él estaba tratando de comprender qué había sucedido. Bajó de la camioneta y fue con May. La mujer lo miró con lástima, le dijo algo a su superior y condujo el inmóvil cuerpo de Steve fuera del restorán. 

 —Él no quería que lo supieras. Lo siento —le dijo. 

Steve se apoyó sobre la pared. El sol ya no estaba ahí pero su rostro aún apuntaba hacia allí. May se dio cuenta de sus sollozos así que posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor aunque no supiera cómo. 

 

—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir conmigo —dijo Anthony. Peter lo miró—. Abre la guantera. 

Cuando Peter lo hizo, sacó dos boletos de avión. Abrió uno de ellos para leer el destino. 

—París... 

—Sí. Espero que te guste. 

—Bueno... Nunca he estado en París... 

—Es por eso que lo elegí. 

—Gracias... Creo... 

—No te preocupes. Esto es lo mejor para todos.

—Lo sé. 

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, Peter. 

—Lo sé... 

 

El vuelo tomó alrededor de ocho horas y la diferencia horaria era sólo de una hora. Peter debería aprender el idioma pero Anthony ya había llamado un tutor para él. Esa era su forma de hacer las cosas, él lo sabía todo y él podía hacerlo todo. Es por eso que el muchacho había decidido irse con él. Todo su futuro ya había sido decidido por Anthony Stark y él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Hasta el futuro de May podría haber sido decidido pero Peter prefirió dejarla fuera de todo el asunto. 

El muchacho estaba maravillado por el cuarto de hotel donde vivirían a partir de ahora. Anthony le dijo que estarían allí hasta que se establecieran y compraran una casa. 

—La vista es increíble —dijo—. ¡Puedo ver la torre Eiffel desde aquí! 

—Sabía que iba a gustarte —dijo Anthony, abrazando a Peter por detrás. El muchacho sintió sus brazos sobre sus caderas y las abrazó. Incluso dejó que Anthony besara su piel con ternura—. Vamos. Ordené la cena, estoy hambriento. 

—¿La cena del avión no fue lo suficientemente buena pata para ti? 

—No. Hubiera preferido comerte a ti pero no me hubieras dejado. 

—Por supuesto que no te hubiera dejado. 

—Pero te amo y quiero comerte. 

—Quieres decir, ¿ahora? —susurró Peter sintiendo cómo el agarre de Anthony se volvía más fuerte. 

—Sí, la comida va a llevar algún tiempo. Podría comer el postre primero —amor, deseo, pasión. Todos esos sentimientos estaban tan entremezclados que ni Anthony ni Peter podían decir dónde empezaba y dónde terminaba cada uno. Palabras como “Te amo”, “Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo”, “Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo” fueron reemplazadas con sonidos sin sentido y hasta gritos en medio del sexo—. Deja de gritar —le pidió Anthony, sonriendo. 

—Lo-- Lo siento —dijo Peter avergonzado—. No... No puedo evitarlo. 

—Vas a obligarme a que te calle con una corbata. ¿Quieres eso? Por favor, di que sí. 

Peter sonrió por sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que no diré que sí.

—Maldito —susurró el hombre besando luego la frente de Peter sin dejar de embestir su cuerpo—... Te amo de todos modos. 

Peter lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Ser amado por él era genial.

El hombre cayó sobre el colchón, su respiración agitada fue calmándose poco a poco. Peter miró la estrella más brillante al otro lado de la ventana. 

Esperaba que Steve pudiera ver la misma estrella y comprendiera lo que había hecho. 

 

Anthony despertó y vio una mesa con comida esperando por él. Apenas podía ver en la oscuridad pero vio el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad en una de las copas, así que encendió una de las lámparas sobre la mesa de noche. 

—¿Peter? —llamó a su amante pero no oyó sonido alguno proveniente de alguno de los otros cuartos—. ¿Adónde se metió? —se vistió con unos pantalones y se levantó de la cama. Buscó a Peter en el living, en el baño, pero parecía que no estaba allí. De repente, Anthony reparó en una carta dirigida a él sobre uno de los platos. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a leerla. 

 

“ _Tony: Pasé toda la noche tratando de escribir esta carta. He tirado un montón de muchas otras que no me convencieron; no sé si este sea un buen comienzo, pero le daré un intento._

_Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo._

_Lo siento._

_Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el bien de todos._

_Estoy dejando a todos los que amo, no sólo a ti._

_Soy un niño, ni siquiera puedo entender qué siento realmente. No puedo estar contigo si también estoy pensando en Steve, y tampoco puedo estar con Steve si también estoy pensando en ti._

_Te amo. Sabes que te amo con el corazón y el alma, y eso me está destrozando. Ya te lo dije Tony, tu confesión llegó demasiado tarde._

_Si lo hubieras dicho al comienzo probablemente nada de esto hubiera sucedido, pero no lo hiciste, y cuando lo hiciste, mi corazón ya estaba dividido entre Steve y tú._

_Me disculpo por nombrarlo tantas veces, pero él es parte de todo esto, porque él también es parte de mi corazón._

_Tony, me voy, no sé dónde, pero me voy._

_Te aseguro que si me entero que molestas a May, Steve o a la familia de Barton, nunca volverás a verme. Lo mismo si tratas de buscarme. Por favor, no lo hagas. Tienes todos los medios para hacerlo, pero, te lo suplico, no lo hagas. Cuando esté listo, te prometo que regresaré y te daré una respuesta. Hasta que ese día llegue, por favor, no me busques._

_Te amo._

_Tú fuiste mi primer y más grande amor y nunca te olvidaré._

_Por favor, no estés molesto conmigo. Sólo recuerda todos los buenos momentos que compartimos y olvida todo lo demás._

_Con amor, Peter._ ”

 

Una pequeña caja cayó de las manos de Anthony hacia el suelo y un brillante anillo escapó de su interior. 

 

Los bomberos ya habían apagado el incendio y no había más peligro. Las personas estaban detrás de una barrera montada por la policía, dos de ellos con cámaras y uno con un anotador para tomar todas las declaraciones posibles. 

—¿La tomaste? —uno de los fotógrafos le preguntó al otro.

—No, lo siento. Se me escapó... otra vez... 

—Tienes tanta mala suerte, Peter —le dijo su compañero, palmeando su espalda. 

—¿Peter? ¿Peter Parker? 

Reaccionó a su nombre así que se dio vuelta. Los años habían pasado pero él estaba igual que siempre, hasta con esa sonrisa tan brillante que parecían un montón de estrellas alineadas. 

—Steve —dijo, sonriendo justo como el hombre frente suyo. 

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos. 

—Sí, es verdad —reconoció Peter acomodando sus antojos sobre su tabique nasal—. ¿Q-- Q-- Qué haces aquí en Nueva Jersey? 

—Vivo aquí. 

—¿En serio? 

—Sí. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco después de... Bueno... Tú ya sabes... 

Por supuesto que él lo sabía. Él también había formado parte de esa pelea. 

—Sí. Lo sé. Es-- Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo. En serio. 

—Peter, nos vamos. Ya terminamos aquí —le dijo el muchacho con el anotador—. Además, perdimos a Spider-Man otra vez... Dios, no sé para qué tienen esas cámaras si no saben cómo usarlas...

—¿Spider-Man? —preguntó Steve con el ceño fruncido. 

—Tratamos de tomarle una fotografía, pero... él es realmente rápido, ¿sabes? —bromeó Peter.

Steve no podía creer lo diferente que ese hombre era del chico que una vez había conocido. Estaba un poco más alto y si tuviera la oportunidad de enfrentárselo en una pelea, Steve estaba seguro de que no sería nada fácil vencerlo. 

—¿Estás ocupado ahora? —le preguntó. 

—No. ¿Por qué? 

Hubo una pausa entre su respuesta y su pregunta. Steve podía sentir la mirada de Peter atravesándolo a través del vidrio de sus lentes. 

—¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café? 

—Seguro —respondió Peter—. Sólo —su mirada se encontró con la de Steve y ambos sintieron como si todo el sonido de la ciudad hubiera desaparecido en ese instante—... Sólo si le pones un malvavisco —agregó, sonriendo como el muchacho de Queens que alguna vez se había enamorado perdidamente de él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy llorando. ¿Vos? ;;  
> Es por esto que no hago más de 12 capítulos, después me voy a hiatus xD
> 
> Voy a tratar de recordar algunas cosas que se retomaron en este último capítulo, pero cualquier otra duda que no aparezca a continuación, dejamelo saber :)
> 
> -¿Te acordás del capítulo 6, La última noche, en la que Peter quiere decirle algo a Steve pero él se está quedando dormido? Bueno, él está por contarle lo que le dijo Tony.
> 
> -¿Te acordás, en el mismo capítulo, que cuando vuelven a lo de Clint, Peter va al cuarto de May en vez de ir al suyo? Eso es porque va a decirle lo que va a terminar pasando, es decir, dejar a Steve e irse con Tony (y después dejar a Tony xD).
> 
> -¿Por qué May parece estar bien con la relación que llevan Peter y Steve? No sé xD Pensé en hacer un drabble o oneshot donde hable con Laura al respecto. Probablemente algún día lo haga ^^
> 
> -¿Qué quiso decir Steve con: “Necesitaba algo de aire fresco después de... Bueno... Tú ya sabes...”? Sí, se refiere a la pelea con Thanos. El fic estaba terminado cuando se estrenó Infinity War, y hasta antes de ir a verla pensé en cambiar el final en base a lo que pase en la película, pero... nadie estuvo preparado para lo que pasó, así que quedó como lo leyeron, sólo una mención de una batalla épica que los Avengers ganaron :)
> 
> -¿Por qué Nueva Jersey? No sé xD quería algo no tan cerca de Queens o Nueva York xD jajajaja
> 
> -¿Por qué soy tan perra y dejé a Tony sufriendo? Agradezcan que lo dejé vivo xD He matado a muchos personajes a lo largo de mis fics xD
> 
> -¿Por qué Peter se quedó con Steve y no con Tony? En realidad tenía tres posibles finales para la historia, antes de escribirla, 1) que Peter se quede con Tony, 2) que Peter se quede con Steve, 3) que no se quede con ninguno por amar demasiado a ambos, e incluso una cuarta pero improbable teniendo en cuenta el transcurso de la historia y la personalidad de Peter, que era que se quedara con ambos xD cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia, le planteé a una de mis mejores amigas por What's app el meollo de la cuestión, y ella me ayudó a llegar a un consenso. Creo que para Tony resultaría más fácil enfocarse en otra cosa. Está bien, sufrió horrores porque amaba a Peter y todo, pero tarde o temprano lo superaría. Además él tenía algo que Steve, no: una explicación. Para Steve, Peter lo abandonó y se fue con Tony, May nunca le dijo que Peter después iba a abandonar a Tony también. Además después de todo lo que le pasó a Steve, él también se merecía un final feliz :)
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo.  
> Gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta este último capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado :)  
> Agradezco enormemente todos los comentarios ♡ aunque a veces tarde semanas en responderlos ^^;  
> Nos leemos en alguna otra historia ^3^

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :3 <3  
> Estoy pensando en actualizar todos los fics sólo una vez a la semana... Todavía no me decido...  
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo! :)


End file.
